


接龙游戏

by Ravenhearst



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst
Summary: 1.故事接龙真的太好玩了！感谢咪老师（您真的才是大家的灵感之源）以及Meowlthaca同学（把一段一段的碎片整理在了一起使之成为完整的故事，并且还添加了开头，非常优秀了！）2.这就是一个群体的玛丽苏黄色脑洞集合，请大家选择性观看。被雷到关我屁事。3.中间的拉灯情节是否还会补全另行通知（喂4.以后争取出群黄合志！（喂喂喂5.最后是Meowlthaca同学自告奋勇把拉灯部分补全了，感动哭QuQ





	接龙游戏

午饭回来的时候你在桌子上看到了一张便条，字体细长有力，甚至透过那几个单词你就能想象到那人写下它的时候双手的样子。那双手——你及时打住了自己的想法，控制着自己不去回忆那双手曾对你做过什么。“我办公室，今天下午。”没有落款，但你知道该去哪里。

你也说不清这一切为什么会开始。那天他突然走进抄报员姑娘们工作的拥挤昏暗的房间，所有人都停下手里的动作看着他。“你，过来”他站在门口，眼光扫了一圈，朝你勾勾手指。你们上了他的车，车子开出伦敦，你也不知道是哪里。“就在这等着，什么也不许动”。也许是什么棘手的会议吧，他想早点离开，让你坐在车里充当他的借口。但这只是你的猜测，你不该问，他也永远不会告诉你你为什么会在这里。你自己坐在车子后座近一个小时，无所事事，脑海里却一直回忆着他的样子。孟席斯已经年近五十，头发也有些稀疏，你却情不自禁地被他所吸引，部分是因为他的长相和修长精干的身型，也许，你也说不准，部分是因为始终笼罩在他身上、让人捉摸不透的气质。你脑海里拼凑起一些流传在姑娘们之间的传闻，关于他的奇怪癖好。回程的路上你大着胆子有意无意触碰他，他不看你，却也没什么阻止的意思。这很危险，你知道，从各个意义上来说。但你还是鼓起不知哪里来的勇气，垂下眼睛小声说“先生，我想我可以——”他转过头来冷冷地打量着你，眼神犀利到有点吓人。但你没有退缩，反而抬起了头：“我知道我在说什么”你横下心来，语气里带着点坚定，“我会很乖的，先生。我愿意的...求你了。”他又深深地看了你一眼，把头转向窗外，余下的路程里一句话也没有说。车子回到那栋灰黑色的建筑，“就当什么也没发生吧”你在沮丧的同时隐隐还有一丝庆幸，准备打开车门。肩膀被他突然按住，把你留在座位上：“如果你真的知道你在干什么的话，今天晚上过来。”其实那一次你们没有做什么，他只是简单问了一些问题，给了你一个医生的地址，让你周末去做个体检。他当然是个极谨慎的人。之后他要求过你去过几次，都是在晚上下班之后，有时候甚至是深夜。而像今天一样在下午是从来没有过的，这让你多少有些忐忑。

你敲敲门走进他的办公室，关上门，主动按照他以往的要求脱下高跟鞋跪在他书桌前面为客人准备的椅子旁边——他称赞过你听话，总是会主动按他的要求做好。他的赞赏像是有魔力一般，之前的几次已经证明，你愿意为了他最微不足道的点头去做很多事情。你往常并不是个乖顺的人，相反地带着点使一些人避之不及的果决和直接，但在他面前这一些都仿佛不存在了。他坐在书桌后面，眼睛甚至没有离开手里翻着的文件，只留给你一句声音不高却不容置疑的“别动”，继续他的工作。之后隔段时间他会走过来摸摸你的后颈，好像安抚什么宠物一样，表示你做得很好。等你刚想蹭上去他又走开了。这样反复几次，你有点呆不住了，偷偷抬眼看他，以为他没在盯着，就想偷懒坐一会儿。你的身子刚刚向后降低，就被他发现了。他也没说话，就从办公桌前抬起头，意味深长地看了你一眼。没有多余的动作和声音，警告的眼神已经让你暗自出了一身冷汗。

不知道过去有多久，你的大腿开始颤颤巍巍，你感觉自己真的快跪不住了。正要按他给你立下的规矩请他允许你休息，就听到他低沉的声音：“过来吧，但不许站起来。”你手脚并用跪爬到他脚边，他抚摸着你让你把头放在他腿上。你的身体难得地放松下来，把一部分重量靠在他的大腿上。他甚至用手指若有若无地搔了搔你的脖颈，你嗅着他身上的味道，像只猫一样享受地眯起眼睛。但你知道这不过是稍息片刻，他从来不姑息，说到做到。果然过了一会他就拍拍你脸颊，示意你回去。好在后面的时间里他也不是完全无动于衷了。有时候看你口渴，他会扶你起来甚至让你坐在他腿上，允许你喝他的茶，一边揉着你的膝盖。喝完了你想继续赖在他身上，被他像刚才那样瞪了一眼，就不得不乖乖跪回去。还有几次你抬起头想讨个饶，但一遇上他的眼神就乖乖地跪回原处。

你看到他终于处理完了手头的文件开始下一件事，一边隐约盼着他那边忙完，一边又忐忑着不知道等他忙完了会怎么样。等办公室外面喧闹起来，你知道已经到了下班的时间了。这个时候你才开始真正期待起来。因为以往的经历告诉你，等人去楼空夜深人静的时候他才会对你做一些他喜欢的事情。他喜欢来点痛的，当然他事先都会征求你的同意。而且你还知道，他特别喜欢你吃痛忍不住发出的呻吟。

正在胡思乱想中，他好像看穿了你的想法似的，故意问到“在等着人都下班走了，是吗？”居然还带着点笑音“就那么确定我会对你做点什么？”

跪在地上的你低着头，身体紧绷起来。地板硌得膝盖生疼，但想到C炽热的目光还停留你自己身上，你就头脑一阵发热，理智就像热锅里的黄油融化了流走了。你也顾不了那么多了，鼓足勇气说：这是我应得的！

狡黠又轻蔑的笑出现在c的脸上。“你知道吗，你是个自作聪明又贪心的坏姑娘”，他说着走过来，“从一开始就是。坏姑娘要被惩罚”。你不敢抬头看他，心里猜想他是不是拿着马鞭还是什么其他的东西。他伸出一只手勾起你的下巴，让你站起来。他当着你的面脱下了西装外套，把领带扯了出来，那是一条藏青色的条纹领带。“现在转过身去，把你的手背在身后。”

 

你背对着他，只能看到他办公桌对面的墙上那些装饰物，一些跟马术有关的小物件，甚至还有一把马鞭——谢天谢地，他更喜欢用手，还没有把这玩意用在你身上过。他打结的动作轻柔而娴熟，丝质领带光滑的表面和他温热的指尖时不时擦过你手腕敏感的皮肤，也许是一下午跪在那里让你的大脑被空置了太久，即使是这样小的刺激也能唤起你的感觉。他接下来的动作比你预想的要温柔一些。他绕到你的前面，双手扶着你的肩膀把你往后推，让你半坐半靠在他的的办公桌上，然后一条腿伸进你的两腿之间，确保你向他敞开。左手搂住你的腰让你保持平衡，他像拆礼物一样用右手一颗一颗解开你的衬衣扣子，随手把玩了两下你的胸，用指缝夹了夹你的乳头。但这显然只是他一时兴起，而不是为了唤起你或者什么的，因为他很快把注意力转移到了别处。他在你不自觉地挺向他的时候直接放开了。你有点不满，但不敢出声。他的右手又顺着锁骨和脖颈抚上你的脸颊，紧接着大拇指径直钻进了你嘴里。它往下用力，撬开了你的嘴，其他几根手指也依次插了进来。“舔湿它们，为了你自己”他轻声命令到。你知道他接下来要对你做什么了，主动去舔湿那几根手指让你感觉有些羞耻，但你还是认真地含住了它们。“乖孩子”他满意地把手指抽了出来，直接探进你的内裤里面。你们的脸离得很近，你看到他扬了扬眉毛“哎呀，都已经这么湿了吗，看起来本来不用舔的。”就算已经被他命令着做了之前一连串的动作，你还是红了耳根，下意识辩解道：“不是...”。“那就是舔我的手指让你变湿的？”他皱起眉装出一副疑惑的样子，同时进入了一根手指。你一声抑制不住的呻吟代替了本来也不知道该怎么说的答案。

他一开始手指的扩张还很耐心又温柔，后来又加上了一根手指，动作也更激烈起来。你的位置本来就用不上力，双手又被绑在后面 ，连帮忙撑一下自己的身体都做不来。他索性一把抱起你，走到旁边的沙发上坐了下来，把你放在自己腿上。你跪在他身上，头撑在他的肩窝里，任由他用几根手指把你勾得全身燥热难耐。你越来越想抱着他摸摸他，于是小声哀求他把你的手解开。局长说不行，就是因为你太贪心，所以要接受惩罚。他说着又故意勾了勾手指，你不受控制地收紧了，感觉变得更加强烈。“贪心的坏女孩得不到她想要的”他故意逗弄着你，你有点怕他真的就把你放在那里，不断扭动着想迎上去，但他灵活的手指总是能避开，另一只手还搂着你的腰也能把你移开。你快要哭出来了，大腿也渐渐支撑不住身体，整个人趴在他胸前。他看你这副样子，居然有点被逗乐了。放在你腰上的手移到手腕处， “搂住我的脖子，不许乱动”他低声警告着，得到你带着祈求的保证以后，解开了那条领带。你乖乖按他说的把手环上他的脖子，因为腿上没了力气甚至有点吊在他身上的意思。他的手指还留在里面，拇指又轻轻压在最敏感那一点上。根本不需要其他的动作，你就颤抖着（）了，下意识地一口咬在他肩膀上。他吃疼地闷哼了一声，但没有阻止你。等你反应过来的时候慌忙松开嘴，小心翼翼地看着他。他只是看了你一眼，没有什么表情，又把你往怀里收紧了一点。

你紧贴着他结实温热的胸肌感到温暖又舒适，又被席卷而来的快感冲撞得不知所以。过了一会你缓过来神，注意到局长的那东西一直硬挺着，它直直地顶在你的屁股上。

你喉咙里发出意味不明的声响，从他肩膀上昂起头看向他。你一边还没有从高潮的余韵中清醒过来，贪恋着他结实的怀抱，一边又渴望触碰到他，帮他释放。

也许是你看错了，他面部肌肉牵动出一丝不易捕捉的轻笑。“现在做个有服务精神的好姑娘吧”。他稳稳地坐在沙发里，抬了抬下巴示意你从他腿上下去。你乖巧地在他叉开的两腿间跪下，没多久膝盖上的疼痛又席卷而来。但你听到头顶他逐渐加重的呼吸声，感觉到他手指在你脑后收紧，身体下意识地小幅挺动，决定忍耐一下。你闭上眼睛努力回忆着他曾经教给你的那些东西，但还是对他突然一次过深的进入猝不及防。你的咽喉在他的不可描述上面反射性地收紧，窒息的眼泪不断地涌出来。然后你听到了c压抑的叹息。他让你坚持了几秒钟，再把你放开，让空气重新灌满你的肺。“对，就是这样，做个好姑娘，”他说。你大口喘着气，努力挤出满眼的泪水，然后再一次主动贴上去。

“他叫我好姑娘”你因为短暂缺氧而混乱的大脑里反复重复着这句话，心里被满足感填满，自动忽略了已经失去知觉的膝盖。你又主动给他来了一两次深喉，换得他越来越粗重的呼吸声，那东西也愈发涨大。然而身体从来都是诚实的，何况你已经在坚硬的地板上几乎跪了整个下午。也许是他某一下挺动的幅度过大，你突然向一边歪去，那东西重重擦过后排的牙齿。所幸他一把扶住了你。

刚才的满足一分不差地转化成了恐惧，羞愧和自责，你几乎瘫软在了他的手臂里哭了出来，语无伦次地道着歉，胡乱凑过去试图弥补错误。他把你的身体按回去，允许你靠在他的大腿上缓了一会儿，一只手还充满温情地抚摸着你的后背，像是在安抚你。你就这样靠着他渐渐停止了抽泣。

你还正在担心着自己刚才是不是把眼泪或者口水或者其他什么东西蹭在了他的裤子上的时候，他就把你拉起来了。这一次他的动作显得有点着急，不过他的声音和表情都还是冷冰冰的。他命令你弯腰在桌子边上趴好，你再一次照着做了。

这一次你终于能提前猜到他要打算做什么了，不过第一下巴掌结结实实地落在你的一边屁股上的时候，你还是跳了一下，然后又被C按着腰趴回桌面。通常第一下都特别疼，但像你之前感受到的一样，那种羞耻的快感会逐渐取代疼痛，甚至会和疼痛一起，再一次让你下面湿成一片。“好姑娘在给别人做口活的任何时候都会把牙齿收好，”C说，“但你不是。”说完又一个巴掌落下，紧接着你叫了出来。你会承认你叫出声来的时候带着点故意和取悦的成分。你确保这声音听上去一半是因为疼痛，一半是因为快感。因为你知道C会喜欢这个，因为你希望C再一次进入你，挤掉所有的理智甚至意识，把你完全填满，直到你再发不出任何声音。

 

你又咬着牙受了几下，你的内心哭喊着不想再继续了，但另一个你又尖叫着渴求更多。你决心为他做个听话的好姑娘。于是在持续的灼痛和意识恍惚之间，你听到了身后C的呼吸再一次变得粗重起来。你等了一会儿，身体还紧绷着，但是却不再有巴掌落下来了。接着，仍然穿着整齐的C整个贴在了你的身上，你能感受到他胸廓急促的起伏。但他还是非常耐心地伸出手把你散乱的头发拢在一边，然后埋进你另一半颈窝里，耳语着说：“你做得很好，我的好姑娘。”

他把你紧紧地卡在桌子和他火热的身体之间，一只手轻轻覆上你的大腿敏感的内侧。你非常合作地稍微分开了一些，然后他就这样直接进来了，正如同你之前所想象的那样，火热而充实，引得你们两个人几乎同时发出叹息。使今晚已经经历过一次，再次适应这样的尺寸仍然需要一些时间，但这次C却足够温柔和缓慢，直到你开始不知足地拱向他。于是他掐住你的腰，一下又一下慢而深地撞进你的身体里。你看不到他的脸，只能想象着他在每次冲撞的时候咬着牙，试图把自己送得更深，因为这个你忍不住发出呻吟，这次却完全不再有刻意的成分。

他结实的双臂把你的身体从桌面上捞起来，下身却仍然把你的身体卡得死紧。他的一只手从前面绕过来，钻进内衣开始揉捏起你的胸部，指尖时不时玩弄着你的乳头。他知道你的身体有多敏感，在这样的双重刺激之下你根本坚持不了多久。

当你先到达顶峰的时候，C今晚第一次吻了上来，但仍然侵略性十足地把你的尖叫封在嘴里。之后他的速度逐渐加快，你能感受到他的身体逐渐紧绷起来。

“我可以……？”是的，即使在这样的时刻，做这件事之前C仍然会征求你的意见。你在他身下颤抖着求他射在里面，等他满足里你的愿望之后，你还会做任何一个好姑娘都会做的事情，满怀感激地对他说“谢谢，先生”。

一切都结束之后，C像之前一样坐回办公桌后面的椅子，衣着整齐，点上一支烟。而你就那样坐在他腿上，靠在他的怀里，身体上到处是淤青和红痕，恍惚在被爱的幻觉中眯上一会儿。你知道明天C就会变回你平时看到的那个情报局长，威严而冷淡，而你也会回到那间昏暗的工作室，和其他女孩子们挤在一起继续永无止境的抄写和对译。一切如常，你们在狭窄的走廊偶尔相遇的时候他甚至不会多看你一眼，仿佛这一整个下午和晚上的事情从来没有发生过。


End file.
